


His Father's Son

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Threeway, Dom/sub, F/M, Father/Son, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral, Slave!Danny, slave!Jackson, threeway, whore!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves his father, he really does.  Even if he’s adopted, Jackson can’t help but love his father, since his father’s love, physical as it may be, is the only real love he’s ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is Jackson/Mr. Whittemore , Jackson/Danny, Jackson/Mrs. Whittemore, Danny/Mr & Mrs Whittemore, Jackson/OMC, Danny/OMC

Jackson wasn’t sure when it started. His first real memory of anything happening between him and his dad, had been years ago. The Whittemores had always insisted it was better for him to run around naked at home. So he’d grown up being mostly naked. And once in a while his dad would watch movies with him where the people in the movie were naked and running around and wrestling each other. Sometimes his dad would be naked too. He never really thought about it before. But his first real memory of it all was his little hand wrapping around his dad’s big cock and stroking it.  
  
From there his memories get progressively more pornographic. Somewhere after that his father had started taking him on business trips once a month. Where Jackson would be dressed in torn clothing and dropped off on a street corner to stand, and his father would pull up in the car and proposition him like a whore, and then take him to a back ally and fuck him bare naked in public. Then he’d make Jackson walk around the block a few times with his warm cum leaking out of his ass. A couple times he kept Jackson’s pants and made him walk the block half naked, leaking cum for others to see. Jackson always hated those times.  
  
About the time he started puberty was the same time Danny came out as being gay. His father was very accepting of Danny and one night while fucking Jackson into his bed, explained how he expected Jackson to start sleeping with Danny. He also explained that their sex would be taking place in Jackson’s bedroom. Jackson had long known that his bedroom was wired for recording. His father often had him come home from school, take his cloths off and masturbate with the large vibrator he’d gotten him for his birthday. And all the while never lying to his son about the fact that the room was under surveillance. Arron Whittemore enjoyed watching his son’s recordings of his sexual exploration of his own body. He also enjoyed posting them on sites to share with his closest friends so that they could enjoy the boy’s growth.  
  
Jackson understood he didn’t have much if any say in the matter while he road his father’s cock, so he tried to wait for the right time. But his father gave him a dead line. Either start sleeping with his best friend or his father would deal with things. Jackson was more then a little bit worried about what that would mean so he set things up for the next day. He’d invited Danny over and had cued up some gay porn on his computer so Danny would be turned on. Danny was confused as to why Jackson wanted to watch gay porn with him. Sure it turned him on, but what would Jackson get out of it. Jackson had blushed and stammered as he said he wanted to suck Danny’s cock.  
  
For his part Danny tried to talk his friend out of it. He knew Jackson was straight, but Jackson was already on his knees between Danny’s legs, pulling his shorts down and fisting his cock. And fuck was Jackson’s mouth good. Warm and wet and willing, and nothing like Danny had expected his first blow job to feel like. And as Jackson swallowed his entire long cock, Danny got the sense this wasn’t the first dick he’d sucked. His mind started trying to wrack his brains to think about who Jackson might have been having sex with or at the very least who he was blowing. But Danny just couldn’t picture Jackson on his knees in front of anyone, even though he was there now for Danny. Danny moaned, and split his attention from watching the hard core action on the screen and thrusting down Jackson’s throat. He finally gave in and started looking at Jackson sexually, like he’d tried not to for years now. He could see how he was handsome and sexy. And his body had filled out nicely in the last few years, but that was all that hard work Jackson put into his body.  
  
It didn’t take long being so inexperienced himself, before Danny emptied his teen aged balls into Jackson’s throat. And Jackson swallowed every drop. Danny fell back to the bed, boneless with pleasure as Jackson nursed on Danny’s cock, keeping it semi hard in his mouth while he looked at his best friend. He knew what needed to happen next. He just hoped that his dad would like how it looked. Jackson pulled up and off of Danny’s cock with a dirty pop as the suction was broken. He sat back on his haunches and took in the sight of Danny’s semi hard cock sticking out over the top of his shorts and nodded to himself. Danny lifted his head to see what the movement was, noticing that Jackson was taking his shirt off. Danny wondered if maybe Jackson expected him to suck his cock now. Not that he was against doing that but he hadn’t sucked anyone off yet. So he knew he wasn’t going to be as good at it as Jackson. Jackson who hadn’t told Danny he was sucking cock... Which probably meant Jackson didn’t want to talk about how he got his experience. That made Danny question, but those questions went out of the window when Jackson stood up and dropped his shorts and boxers to the ground and stepped out of them revealing his naked body and his own hard cock.  
  
“D-danny...” Jackson’s voice had broke right there. “Will you fuck me?” Jackson’s face was flushed, and he was clearly a little hesitant to ask this. But he was also rock hard and utterly naked and Danny’s cock got as hard as it could at the thought. Danny agreed and before he got much more then a yes out of his mouth, Jackson seemed to fill up with some kind of emotion. Danny wasn’t sure what it was, but it was almost as if Jackson had thought he’d reject him. He put his hand on Jackson’s bare hip and held him.  
  
“Should I take off my cloths first?” Danny blushed.  
  
“Yeah..” Jackson blushed and pulled Danny’s shirt off, stopping long enough to kiss Danny on the lips before crouching down and helping Danny take off his pants entirely. Once as naked as his friend, Danny started to wonder what sort of position Jackson wanted, and if he’d done this too. But as Danny started looking for lube, he realized with a start that Jackson CLEARLY was used to taking big cocks. He pulled out the half empty bottle of lube, the roll of condoms and the dildo that looked like it would tear his ass apart, and looked at Jackson who blushed horribly.  
  
“You use this on yourself?” Danny boggled.  
  
“Yes.” Jackson’s face was flush.  
  
“Show me.” Danny handed the twelve inch long and obscenely thick dildo over to Jackson who got on his back, put it to his hole and as Danny’s eyes showed his shock, the dildo went in to the hilt easily. Showing how Jackson had already lubed his hole up today. The idea that Jackson had lubed himself up in prep for Danny to fuck him registered but the image of Jackson naked on his back, with the large dildo in his ass working it back and forth and moaning like a bitch in heat was blocking out most thought in Danny’s brain. And on one particularly vicious in stroke, Jackson flipped something on the bottom and Danny’s face blushed as he heard the unmistakable sound of the dildo vibrating in Jackson’s ass. Danny had played with his ass a little bit, and had been saving up for his first dildo for a while now, since his dad had caught him using a thin zucchini on himself and chastised him about wasting food. It’d been a tense and uncomfortable dinner when they’d had that zucchini in their meal.  
  
Danny reached out and took control of the dildo and started fucking Jackson with it harder and harder, varying his strokes with it as he saw how undone it made Jackson to have his prostate pounded with the toy. Jackson kept masturbating for his best friend, knowing he was turning Danny on by the way his hard cock pointed out of his crotch as he watched Jackson debase himself. Jerking off in front of someone wasn’t something new for him. In fact on the last business trip his father had invited his clients to sample Jackson as a token of his appreciation for their patronage.  
  
They had picked him up on the side of the road like a whore at work, and taken him in the limo his dad had arranged. Three older men, a young guy in his twenties, and his father, took him hard from both ends over and over for hours till their balls were empty and their cocks soft. That was when they stopped in a parking lot and made him stand under a street light and masturbate with his toy in his ass till he came all over himself. They pulled out and his father took the men to their hotel. He was left to walk naked back towards their meeting place all alone. He’d beaten his father there and was waiting still naked and dripping cum from his ass when his father had shown up. Of course he didn’t think his father knew he’d been picked up by another john who had fucked him and had paid him in a ride to this alley way. His father got out and fucked him against the alley wall before letting him get in the limo.  
  
Jackson arched his back as he sprayed his cum all over his chest and chin, Danny had given a particularly brutal thrust of the dildo against his prostate and wrung out his orgasm with compelling force. He lay there shivering the toy still vibrating hard against him as Danny’s lust blown eyes looked him over. Hungrily devouring his flesh in their sight, before Danny pulled the toy from his battered hole and lubed himself up and entered Jackson in one swift thrust. Jackson moaned and met Danny’s thrusts with his own. They fucked and changed positions, moving all over the bed.  
  
“Dunno who turned you out... But fuck they did a good job.” Danny moaned as he plowed Jackson, Jackson on his back blushed horribly as he thought about the cameras recording all this so his father could watch.  
  
“What... Uh fuck...” Jackson panted. “What makes you think someone...” Danny rotated his hips hard. “Someone’s fucked me before?” Jackson asked still blushing.  
  
“The way you take to a dick in your ass, that toy, that huge half used bottle of lube...” Danny never broke his pace.  
  
“Oh.” Jackson looked away, ashamed now of his past.  
  
“Don’t be ashamed, nothing wrong with liking having a guy in your ass.” Danny turned Jackson’s head as he looked him in the eyes. “And I think who ever he is has done a fucking amazing job on you.”  
  
“I... I can’t tell you about him.” Jackson bit his lip hoping keeping this a secret wouldn’t hurt their friendship.  
  
“I understand.” Danny grabbed Jackson’s hips and raised his ass a little bit more as he started changing his angle of attack. Jackson could do nothing but let the onslaught happen as he was taken and taken hard by his best friend who was having his first taste of ass and didn’t want to stop. Sure Danny had cum a couple times by this point, but who cared. Danny was still hard and Jackson was still willing and he’d even made Jackson cum once or twice while fucking him. Something Danny was still feeling proud about.  
  
The pair of them fucked for hours that first time. Something his father was most happy about, and spoke about often when he fucked Jackson after that day. Of course just about every time Danny staid over he was in Jackson’s ass again. They were fucking like bunnies all the time in Jackson’s room. They’d done it a time or two at Danny’s but it was so hard with his paper thin walls and his parents walking in with out knocking. So they’d opted to just spend as much time at Jackson’s bed as they could. It was a month after they’d started having sex that his father knocked on his bedroom door, Danny blushed and pulled out and rapidly went to search for his clothing. Jackson how ever didn’t bother and went to the door, much to Danny’s shock, still naked and hard. He opened the door and let his father in who stood behind Jackson, his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and Jackson looked down at the floor, blushing hard.  
  
“I hope you’ve been enjoying him Daniel.” Mr. Whittemore smiled warmly as he stroked his hands down Jackson’s arms. “Oh don’t bother getting dressed...” He waved off Danny’s half dressed appearance. “I know you were balls deep in his tight little hole just a second ago.” He smiled. “You always leave it so tender and dripping for me when you leave.” He slide his hand down Jackson’s side and let it rest on his hip. And Danny started to understand the secrets that Jackson couldn’t tell him and who it was who’d turned him out as a bottom. “I’d like to speak with you out here.” He motioned for Danny who finished pulling his shirt down, and was only wearing the shirt and his boxers out the door. He motioned for Jackson to wait in his room.  
  
Jackson didn’t know what they talked about for that long time they were out in another room. It seemed like they were gone for almost an hour. And Jackson had gotten to be a good judge of time and duration of things, he had to be to time his arrivals in the ally ways just right for his father’s little trips. Eventually he was called to come out, and he came out completely naked just as he’d waited. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be allowed clothing for this next part. Even if he didn’t know what to expect. He stood in front of his best friend and his father and waited.  
  
“Since we’ve all seen how well you take to Daniel’s cock.” His father smirked and Danny blushed, apparently now aware that they’d been filmed the whole time. “Why don’t you suck on my dick and show your friend the cock that trained your whore ass.” Jackson nodded and was on his knees fishing his father’s cock out of his slacks and had the impressive piece of man flesh in his mouth in a flash. He was watching Danny as he gave his father head. Sucking and teasing the cock as he’d been trained. Danny just groped himself through his boxers, stroking his hardening cock as he watched the life porn played out in front of him.  
  
“Daniel if you want to fuck him again, go right a head, I just insist you take your cloths off to do it. I do enjoy looking at your lathe body.” Danny blushed but stripped off and went behind Jackson, slowly feeding his hard cock into Jackson’s ass as he sucked on his father’s cock. Jackson’s father pulled Jackson off his cock and undressed, before pulling Jackson up into a kiss, his hand on Danny’s shoulder keeping Danny firmly planted in Jackson’s ass before he aimed his spit shined cock at Jackson’s hole and slide in along side Danny, letting the other boy feel how big his cock really was. It wasn’t long between the tight ass the the thrusting of Mr. Whittemore that Danny emptied himself in Jackson, blushing as he realized he was coating the other man’s cock with his cum. Danny pulled out and watched as Jackson road his father’s cock and made out with him. Watched as Mr. Whittemore emptied himself into Jackson and eased Jackson off of him. And then blushed as the same man offered his cum covered cock to Danny.  
  
Danny leaned in and started sucking and cleaning off his best friend’s dad’s cock. As he sucked his own cum off of another man’s cock Danny had the rules explained to him. While in their house neither Danny nor Jackson were allowed clothing, their bodies would be open for any male guest to use in any way they wanted. And Mr. Whittemore would carry on fucking both of them as well as they could fuck with each other. Danny would be going on trips with them and only wear what he was allowed to or given to wear. He’d come to play the whore game that Jackson had gotten so good at, and he’d be used by hundreds of men. After Danny was finished sucking a load out of his cock, Mr. Whittemore fucked him while Jackson sucked on his cock. A scene that would be played out a lot in the coming years. Growing to the point that Danny’s bedroom was covered in cameras so he could be watched masturbating with his new sex toys and having sex with his boyfriends as they came and went. Some of whom he shared Jackson with over the years. Some he was shared with between Jackson and his boyfriends. Later Mr. Whittemore would pay for renovations to be done to the high school locker room and the boys would discover the cameras he placed in there to watch them dress and undress. Which lead to copious amounts of sex in the locker room between them and other boys. But that would all come in the future, right now in that moment of the past things changed as Jackson’s mother walked in.  
  
Jackson remembered it all, the look on Danny’s face as he was told that he’d have to serve Mrs. Whittemore’s needs as well and she’d had her eye on the boy for some time. But since he was gay Mr. Whittemore would be fucking him while he fucked his wife. He told Jackson to get his mother nice and wet for them and he went to work on the task at hand of eating his mother out for his best friend to fuck. It had been Danny’s first time with a woman, an event that would happen a lost, with various men in him, and Jackson watched the whole thing. Afterwards they would talk about it and have sex together in Jackson’s bedroom. Most of that night so long ago was a blur to him now as he let his eyes got electric blue, but the thing that stood out the most to him was while he had his face buried in his mother’s crotch, the phrase his father had said.  
  
“That’s my son.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had that rattling around in my head for days now.


End file.
